A song of red and gold lions
by thestubbornwolf
Summary: Loren reyne a red lion raised by golden lions who will protect his family no matter the cost and harrold lannister a golden lion who go into self imposed exile.(massive au/a lot of oc's)disclaimer;i do not own any of this.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy this story timeline is messed up a bit and this is obviously a au storyline we will be following loren reyne and harrold lannister**

Tywin lannister strode through the halls of castamere making sure all the reynes were dead. He moved to the courtyard where his brother were in gerion arms there was a baby who is that gerion replied lady reyne son. Tywin stared at the baby his name will be loren and staring at gerion you are to take care of him.

Loren reyne grew up in casterly rock he became best friends with harrold lannister tywin third born they seemed inseperable both were knighted by gerion lannister at 14 they were both the same age . when loren became 16 he was allowed to leave the rock and take back castamere and his lands but he married jonei lannister harrold twin sister.

Two years later loren and jonei had made turned house reyne into the second most powerful house in the westerlands and were nearly as rich as the lannister. They had cleaned up castamere they had found the remains of roger reyne and house reyne valyrian sword red rain which loren now wielded. Loren built the reyne army up to 13,000 and had 200 household knights the lannister could field 20,000.

Ser Harrold lannister stood in his father solar with his uncles his elder brother Jaime was in the kingsguard and cersei was with his mother Joanna. Harorld his father called we are having problems with bandits along the gold road take a group of men and deal with it yes father harrold replied he turned and went to get his armour.

Harrold rode hard 20 lannister guardsmen at his back they chasing the bandit the hounds had caught there scent. Out of nowhere he saw a volley of arrows hite his men he drew his sword and charged in the direction of the arrows he took a quick look back and realized there was no guardsmen were the fuck were they he taught He turned forward and his horse was hit by an arrow harrold fell he stood back up and ready himself he heard a man laugh give up boy your men are dead and it just you Harrold roared I will not yield and charged at the bandits he cut one down two down three down and they kept on coming he cut them down but he did get wounded but not badly and had a few cut eventually it was just him and the man who had spoke they circled each other and then they attacked harrold aimed his blows to the man head while the man went for his stomach harrold was tiring plus the wound wasn't helping him at allthe bandit broke through his guard and stabbed him in the stomach harrold screamed in pain but managed to drive his sword through the man neck he then dragged himself onto a bandit horse and rode to the rock

Joanna Lannister

Joanna was asleep alongside tywin when they heard shouting but then a guard knocked my lord you need to come quick it's your son tywin shot upright immediately accompanied by Joanna they were brought to the maester who was covered in blood and was talking to kevan while gerion and tygett were armed and mounted Tywin looked at kevan what wrong with my son he said angrily Joanna practically shouted where are the guardmen that went with him Kevan looked at her and said harrold came back alone with a sword stuck in his stomach the maester says he will live but the boy took wounds and cut to the rest of his looked at gerion and tygett go and find where this happened an then report to me they nodded and rode off. Stafford lannister Joanna brother approached but before he could say anything Joanna said to him go speak with the maester whatever he need you get and be quick Stafford nodded Then she walked into the room where harrold was the amount of blood shocked her she had grabbed tywin arm who began to stroke her hair

The next morning gerion and tygett returned to report to tywin there was shocking to Joanna .harrold men had been shot and killed by arrows and harrold and gone to kill them all . Harrold had recovered after a few months then the rebellion launch Robert baratheon had started and the lannister were rushing to kingslanding to take the capital and take the targaryens prisoners.

 **So a small chapter to start off with I wanted to introduce the characters first to ye before I advance the story there will be other povs also harrold is taking tyrion place but harrold wont be in westeros for long due to his father actions**


	2. Chapter 2

Harrold Lannister

He stood in the thrones room of kingslanding. The city had fallen quickly and the red keep fell quickly too but after a fierce fight then ned stark and his northmen entered the city followed by jon arryn and Robert baratheon . he looked at his elder brother Jaime he had killed the king a man he was sworn to protect . lannister men approached carrying bodys wrapped in lannister crimson banners. They were opened revealing the corpses of elia martell and her children and queen rhealla who was pregnant the only body that wasn't here was viserys targaryen who had been sent away to looked at the bodys he felt like vomiting ned stark and Robert baratheon were arguing over it with ned stark saying it was murder while Robert baratheon just screamed they were dragonspawn. Ned stark walked out of the hall in anger. Harrold exited the throne room soon after that once he had left he began to vomit. How you feeling lannister Harrold looked up it was loren reyne he replied I feel like shit. I cant believe he did that killing children and harrold felt more vomit coming. What does he gain from it loren replied what he always wanted a king who is his grandson Harrold said that can't happen Robert baratheon and lyanna stark are betrothed. That can be broken loren said but I doubt lyanna stark will ever survive to see the year out. She probably dead already with that loren walked away

Adrenaline of battle had worn off harrold began to become more shocked and horrified by the killing he would never look at any of his family the same way again his father his uncles his brother all seemed glad that the targaryens were gone. Harrold thought to himself every minute here he saw reminders of thedead children he couldn't live with that harrold could live with dead adults he had killed plenty of them himself but children didn't deserve to suffer for there parents thought hard he couldn't stay here he would leave westeros and never come back.

5 years later Loren reyne

Loren sat in the greathall with jonei his wife and his son roger 5 years old he picked his name to annoy tywin lannister

There were listening to a merchant telling another story of the famous sellsword harrold lannister and his wife twin brother. harrold had made a reputation of himself in 5 years he had fought 50 battles which he never lost and had created his own sellsword company .

.

The maester approached him my lord a letter from casterly rock loren nodded he read the letter jonei ask him what is it loren replied I have been summoned to casterly rock

Loren rode into the rock with 10 guardsmen a servant approached him lord tywin request your presence in his solar now my lord .as he eneted the solar he saw tywin, Joanna ,tywin brothers and Stafford lannister he sat down in the spare seat tywin then spoke we have been waiting lord reyne . Loren replied I got your summons I answered as swiftly as I could my lord. Tywin then address them all. In the east visery targaryen has raised an army of 12000 men mainly unsullied and the golden company have joined him they have taken two free cities and are besieging myr.

Harrold lannister

Harrold sat in his tent alongside lorna. He couldn't believe it he hadn't seen her in 5 years and she returned to him carrying a boy claiming it was his son she had named him tion lannister the boy had the golden hair and the eyes were lannister eyes. Why haven't I seen you in years harrold ask she replied in truth I would never have told you but I have the sweeting sickness and wont live for long `so that why tion is here so you will look after him. Harrold nodded I will but my company and I are in talk with braavos who are opposing visery targaryen so I will send the boy to my estate in the city lorna nodded please take care of him she said and she then left

2 weeks later representatives of braavos arrived and they finalised the deal he and his company would be payed 10,000 golden dragons it should have been 15,000 but they claimed they would find brightroar the lannister valyrian sword in return for the 5000 to be taken off and so the lion would ride against the dragon


End file.
